Dream Girl
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: There are Werewolves, hunters, humans, Banshees and other beings. Stiles and his friends had there share of battles. But the past that was wiped from their memory's to keep them safe has been waiting to be told. Carmen Knight childhood home is Beacon Hills. Something very bad is about to happen in Beacon Hills with they come together to save their home or die fighting each other?
1. Episode 1: Two People One Nightmare

_**Hey everyone doing a Teen Wolf Fanfiction. Been wanting to do one for a while now but never had a good idea for one. Then one came to me in a dream. So I hope you like the story. This story has nothing to do with the show and if things change in the show just now this isn't part of that. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Please let me know how you like it. If you like that's good but if you don't please don't be mean when you review if you do. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything. I don't write anything mean to any one so I hope you can do the same.**_

___**Dream Girl **_

_**Episode 1: Two People One Nightmare**_

_**No One's POV**_

Scott looked up to see his best friend Stiles walked in to the lunch room.

At first look Stiles looked tired but then Scott could smell fear and stress coming off him.

Scott was sitting with Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan, Aidan and his girlfriend Kira.

Stiles sat in front of Scott.

The other werewolf's and Kira could smell it to.

"Whats wrong?"

Scott asked his best friend with worry in his voice.

Stiles looked at him.

He's been thinking about how he was going to tell them what has been going on.

Lately Stiles been having weird dreams.

"Have any of you been having weird dream lately?"

He said in a tired voice.

Every one looked at each other then back at him.

One by one they said no.

"It might just be the stress from the battle."

Scott said to him.

Cause Scott does have dream about the last battle.

Sometimes its hard for Scott to tell the difference between reality and dreaming.

Stiles looked at him.

"I don't think it is."

Stiles said as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"What do you mean?"

Lydia asked him as she put her hand on Aidan's.

Stiles looked over at her.

She could she the bags under his eyes.

"The dreams are different but at the same time its all the same."

He said as he looked back at Scott.

Scott was starting to worrying more about him.

Stiles didn't know what to say.

"It might be nothing so don't worry about me Scott."

He said with a tired smile on his face.

Scott didn't say anything but just hoped that Stiles could get some sleep.

Tomorrow is the last day of school.

_**Stiles POV**_

After school I headed home to take a shower and relax.

Cause those dreams were keeping me from getting a good night sleep. But that voice screaming for help is what is keeping me from sleeping. It wasn't just a scream it was a girl screaming for someone to help her. The first night the dreams started I tried to look for the girl but I just kept running into this invisible walls.

As the nights kept on going the more I was able to move forward.

I just hope they will stop soon or I can see why the girl is screaming for.

As I got out of the shower I did my homework ate then went to bed.

_** The dream started out a lot different from the others.**_

_** I was standing in a dark glooming depressing room. **_

_** It was old dirty and it smelt like death. **_

_** But what got me scared how quiet it was.**_

_** All I could hear is my own breath and heart beat. **_

_** There is a door on each wall. **_

_** I didn't know which one I should go threw.**_

_** But then a soft cold creepy inhuman voice started to come out of the door behind me. **_

_** "Come out, come out where ever you are. My little Knight come out and play with me." **_

_** The voice said then it started to laugh. **_

_** It was a cold evil made a chill ran down my spine. **_

_** I ran into the other door a way from that voice and kept on running threw other doors. **_

_** It wasn't till I stopped in one room that all the rooms had four or more doors.**_

_** The room I was in had a weird looking table. . . .while I think it's a table.**_

_** It was cover with blood and it was fresh will in a dream is looked fresh. **_

_** It was dripping off the table. **_

_** Then something opened from the bottom of the table. **_

_** Then a girl came out coved in fresh and dried blood.**_

_** But there was dirt and other stuff coving her body.**_

_** I didn't say anything cause I don't think she saw me. **_

_** Then her eyes turned towards me and there was shock on her face. "How did you get here?" **_

_** She said but then the evil voice came into the room. **_

_** It was still off but getting closer. **_

_** The girl grabbed my hand and started to pulled me towards the far side door. **_

_** We ran and ran. **_

_** She knew were she was going. **_

_** Then we came to a bright white room.**_

_** I felt safe when I stepped into the room. **_

_** We were breathing heard.**_

_** "Sorry but this is the only room that he cant come into. Best thing about this room it has more doors and some other things. There are a few rooms like this one but most of them only has one door. But how the hell did you get here?" **_

_** She said as she fell to her knees. **_

_** But her emerald green eyes never left mine. **_

_** I didn't get why she is so shocked that I was here in my own dream. Then she started to laugh a little. **_

_** "This is my dream some how you got sucked into." **_

_** She said as she turned her head from side to side. **_

_** Like she was listening to what was going on around her. **_

_** "Sorry but I don't know how to tell you. But I been coming here for the last three weeks and I don't know why."**_

_** I said to her but her eyes got wide.**_

_** "You have?" **_

_** She said and I nodded my head.**_

_** "Why haven't I seen you and why didn't the Doctor get his bloody hands on you?" **_

_** She said and I looked at her.**_

_** "While for the last few weeks I couldn't leave the room I kept showing up at. But tonight I was able to move out of it. But that voice made me run."**_

_** I said feeling a little dumn telling her that I ran. **_

_** She smiled at me. **_

_** "That's good to run from him. If he gets his hands on you. . . .lets just say you will never be the same every again. I been trapped here for-" She stopped and she had this look on her face.**_

_** "I don't really know how long but if you been coming here for three weeks so it might be a lot longer then that. Here your not to sure about the time."**_

_** She said as tears ran down her face.**_

_** "I just want to wake up from this nightmare." **_

_** I couldn't stand to seeing a girl cry in front of me.**_

_** I was about to hug her but she threw her self at me and just broke down and cried. **_

_** She didn't scream or yell but I could feel her hot tears go threw my shirt and hit my skin.**_

_** I put my arms around her and rubbed her back.**_

_** It didn't fell like a long time but she stopped and pulled back. **_

_** "I'm sorry. But I been in this hell for so long with out any one beside the Doctor. I never broke down like this before. I don't even know where I'm from or who my family is." **_

_** She said more to her self then to me. **_

_** But I just put my hand on hers and she smiled at me.**_

_** "That's so sweet Knight. You brought me a new play toy. Oh I just cant wait to put my knifes into his flesh." **_

_** Came the Doctors cold evil voice.**_

_** We turned around towards the door the voice came from.**_

_** But there was no one there.**_

_** "He never comes to close to the door." **_

_** She said as she moved in front of me. **_

_** "You will never get your knifes into him. I wont let you!" **_

_** She growled at him. **_

_** The laugh came threw the door. **_

_** "I would love to see you do that. You cant even save your self how can you save him?" **_

_** He said with a laugh.**_

_** "If you let me out of here I would be stronger then being stuck here!"**_

_** She said a little louder then before. **_

_** "You think so? Will I let you go and we will see." **_

_** He said. **_

_** "Really?"**_

_** She said in shock. **_

_** "Yes really my little Knight. Cause I will always know were you will be at!" **_

_** He said and that laugh of his got loader and crazier I guess you could say. **_

_** Then everything started to change. **_

_** We were standing in my room. **_

_** "I'm Carmen Knight." **_

_** Carmen said to me a little happy in her voice as she leaned against me.**_

_** "I'm Stiles Stilinski." **_

_** I said to her as I pulled her over to my bed.**_

_** She looked a lot cleaner now then before. **_

_** We sat down and she was shacking. **_

_** "You ok?" **_

_** I asked her. Carmen smiled at me. **_

_** "Yes but at the same time no. Thank you so much Stiles." **_

_** She said as she moved closer and kissed me.**_

_** I was shocked but I kissed her back.**_

_** This was a weird but good dream. **_

_** Then she moved from beside me to my lap. **_

_** I smiled as slid my hands up her shirt.**_

_**Carmen's POV**_

I didn't think I would ever get out of that nightmare.

I got out of my chains and hid under the table.

The Doctor came back and yelled for me.

Then he left the room.

I got out and ran down a hall.

I could feel the Doctors evil shadow cats.

They jumped out at me and I went wolf on them.

My claws came out my Red eyes came out so I could see them better. When I'm like this they leave me alone so I ran and ran.

But there wasn't a lot of places to hid and I need to place to hid and rest.

The good white room was to far away and I didn't want to run all they way there.

So I headed back to the death room and hid back under the table. Where I rested and turned back to my normal.

I didn't know how long I was under there.

Then I heard someone running.

I knew that wasn't the Doctor cause he never runs he walks.

I came out of the door and looked around.

There was a boy standing there.

His scent was so familiar but I couldn't remember where I knew it from.

Then _he _was coming so I grabbed his hand and took off running to the good white room.

As we ran my heart started to beat really fast and it wasn't from running.

When my hand went into his it started to race.

I knew something like this happened before but still cant remember. No matter how hard I try nothing came.

Then the Doctor say I could leave and he was true to his word.

But the only thing that got me scared was he knows where I be at all the time.

Then we came to a room and it felt like I hopped but its been a while so I don't if I did or not.

We sat down and I was shacking.

"You ok?"

Stiles asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Yes but at the same time no. Thank you so much Stiles."

I said as I moved closer and kissed him.

He was shocked but he kissed me back.

Then I moved from beside him to his lap.

Stiles smiled as he slid his hands up my shirt.

The light hit my eyes and I moved my head out of the light.

Then something pulled me back.

I looked over my shoulder to see Stiles sleeping with his arms around me.

I froze and in shock at the same time.

I guess he felt me freeze.

Cause he opened his eyes and looked at me with shocked.

Both of us were naked.

"That wasn't a dream was it?"

He asked me and I didn't know what to say.

"It was but I can-"

I had to stop.

"Someone is come!"

I said as I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my stuff and tossed Stiles his shirt and shorts.

Before I dove under his bed.

I could hear Stiles finishing putting his clothes on just in time as his door opened.

"Stiles I'm going into work early."

Said a mans voice.

"Ok Dad. I see you later."

Stiles said.

We waited as his dad left the room.

I didn't come out till I heard the front door close.

Then I came out still naked and Stiles looked at me.

His eyes were glued on my chest.

I could feel my face turn red.

"Would it be ok if I took a shower?"

I asked him.

Stiles eyes were still on my chest as he spoke.

"Yes you can use mine."

He said as he pointed to the door.

I smiled as I walked into it.

I turned on the hot water and then got in.

The hot water felt good on my body.

I don't remember when the last time I had a good hot shower.

I lived in the woods bathing in the rivers and lakes.

So this was heaven.

All the dirt and blood came off and my dark purple hair was starting to show again.

But my left side of my bangs were white.

Thanks to the Doctor for that one.

"Damn it."

I said cause I forgot my bag in the room.

So I had to use some of Stiles shampoo.

It smelt good so I started to wash my hair.

I didn't need to shave my legs or my under arms cause I never had hair there.

_**Stiles POV**_

Carmen was in the shower and I sat on my bed for a while.

Then I got up and got ready for school.

I didn't know how I was going to tell my friends what happened and how I'm going to hid her in my room from my dad.

Then Scott and Derek just walked into my room.

"Stiles you ok? Lydia had a bad feeling about you."

Scott said and I looked at him.

"I'm fine."

I said and Derek looked at me.

"You going to turn off the shower?"

He said as he looked at me.

Before I could say anything the water shut off.

Both Scoot and Derek looked from me to the door and back again. Scotts mouth was open to speak but Carmen came out in a towel.

She looked at me then at the others.

Carmen's eyes were on them and it looked like she was ready to fight. But I knew she need to rest and heal.

"Carmen this is Scott my best friend and this is Derek."

I said so she would know that they were friends.

After I said that she smiled and walked over to her bag.

"Sorry about that just didn't know what was going on."

Carmen said before she went back into the bathroom to put on some clothes.

"I tell you when she comes out. Cause I really don't know much about it."

I said as I sat down.

They sat down and waited then she same out.

She had shoes on jeans and a tight shirt which made her breast look good.

_**Carmen's POV**_

"I don't know where to start."

I said to them.

I knew they were werewolf's when I came out cause they smelt like wolfs.

But they were friends with Stiles.

For some reason I wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to Stiles.

"I don't remember anything about my childhood. I woke up in the middle of the woods alone. I wasn't scared it felt like I was home in them. Beside me was my bag every time I hopped it follows me."

I said.

They had this confused look on their faces.

"Whats wrong?"

I asked them.

"Hopped? What is that?"

Scott asked me.

"Sorry I been doing that for years. When I go to sleep I have control of my dreams so I know what is going on. If I'm scared or even happy I can hop from one place to another. I can teleport threw my dreams. Last night was different cause Stiles was able to go into it. So we came back here."

I said and Scott and Derek where looking at me.

"Stiles is this true?"

Derek ask him.

Stiles looked at me then at them.

"Its true cause last night I went to bed alone and when I got up this morning Carmen was sleeping beside me."

He said to me.

There was something about them that was nagging me at the back of my mind.

Derek was looking at me.

"Whats wrong with you?"

He said to me. I looked down at my shoes.

"There is something about you two and Stiles that keeps nagging me at the back of my mind. Its like. . .its like and I know this is going to sound very weird. But its like I know you before but it all got locked up in the back of my mind. At times there is stuff that leaks out but then it goes back in."

I said. I was looking at the wall that was out side of the door to Stiles room.

I got up and slowly walked out of it.

"Carmen what's wrong?"

Stiles voice came from behind me.

I was standing in the hall way staring at a picture on the wall.

_**Stiles POV**_

"Carmen what's wrong?"

I asked her.

Carmen was staring at a picture on the wall.

I looked at Scott and he was looking at me.

As we got up to see which one she was staring at.

I peaked over her right shoulder and Scott peaked over her left shoulder.

To see our fifth grade class picture.

I really haven't looked at it since that day we took it.

"Why you so into the picture for?"

Derek said behind us.

Carmen turned around so fast that me and Scott got smacked with her hair as she dove for her bag and started to look for something.

Then she pulled out a picture of the same photo.

"I'm the one behind Stiles."

Carmen said as she looked at me.

I took the picture from her and looked at it.

There was no doubt that was her.

Her purple hair stuck out from every one.

But now she had some white in it.

How the hell I couldn't remember her.

But this was a long time ago.

Carmen had her hair coving half of her face.

"How can this be? I look at this picture every time I leave my room at home."

Scott said to us.

Carmen fell to her knees with her hands on her head.

I dropped to my knees beside her.

"Carmen whats wrong?!"

I said to her.

But she was looking at Derek.

"Talia."

Was all she said and I looked at Derek face.

There was shock on his face.

"How do you know my mothers name?"

His voice was a little shack.

"I can hear her voice in my head. It's a memory I think. But all she is saying is. _'When the time come what you need to know will come. Trust your heart and your friends'_."

She said as she looked at Derek with tears running down her face. Derek had his worry looked on his face.

"What happened to her?"

Carmen asked him in a low voice.

Derek told her about the fire and how most of his family was killed. "I'm very sorry about your lost Derek."

Carmen said as she looked him in the eyes.

Derek looked back into her eyes and there was something in there. "Knight?"

Derek said to her.

I never told them her last name.

So how did he know her last name.

"Yes I'm a Knight."

Carmen said and Scott was lost by the look on his face.

"Knight?"

Scott said to them.

"Knight is my last name. Carmen Knight."

Carmen said to him.

Then something in my own mind clicked on.

"The missing family that vanished!"

I yelled a little to loudly.


	2. Episode 2: The Witch Comes out

_**Episode 2: The Witch Comes out**_

_**No's POV**_

Stiles looked at them.

"What do you mean?"

Carmen said to him.

"I just remember that my dad was on a case. A family just vanished from their home. But then the case was just dropped like someone just made everyone in town forget that they just vanished."

Stiles said.

Carmen looked at him trying to wrap her mind around what he said. "Does he still have the files?"

Carmen asked.

Cause she doesn't know what her parents look like or their names.

"He might."

Stiles said and he can see the fire in her eyes.

"Lets go I need to talk to him."

She said as she grabbed her bag.

Derek and Scott looked at each other.

"We can take my jeep."

Stiles said as they walked out of his room and for his jeep.

Scott and Derek rode in the back while Carmen rode up front with Stiles.

Her purple hair was blowing out of the window as he drove to the station.

No one spoke as Stiles drove.

Derek couldn't stop thinking about this mother and Carmen.

He knew his mother had the power to remove memory's.

But a hole town was something he didn't know if she could have done. But he has the feeling he is missing something.

Scott on the other hand was trying to remember his own childhood with Stiles and Lydia.

But he could not find anything about Carmen Knight.

The harder he tried the more his head hurt.

It was like something was telling him its not time yet.

They had time before they had to be at school.

Stiles parks out side and they get out of the jeep and walked in.

Stiles took Carmen to his fathers office.

"What are you doing here boys?"

Sheriff Stilinski asked.

But then his eyes fell on Carmen and her purple and white hair.

"Who are you?"

He asked her.

Scott closed the door so no one could hear them.

"My name is Carmen Knight."

Carmen said and Sheriff Stilinski looked at her with shock.

"No way. Does this has to do with-"

He stopped talking when he saw the look in Scotts eyes.

He was about to say werewolves.

None of them knew if she knew or not.

Cause she knew Talia Hale Derek's mother.

Who was the Alpha of her pack.

"Stiles said you were on the case of what happened to my family. I don't know what happened or how I ended up in the woods miles and miles away from here."

Carmen said to him.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at her.

"I didn't have time to get much done on it before something else came up. They side this wasn't really a priority at the time. I guess after some time very one just for got about it."

He said to her.

"May I see that file?"

She asked desperately.

The Sheriff's heart was hurting for you.

"I'm not suppose to but I will for you."

He said as he got up and left the office then came back with the file. Stiles was standing behind Carmen.

She looked down at the front of the file.

Her hands were shaking a little as she opened the file.

The first thing she saw was a photo of her and two other people that must have been her mother and father.

Carmen looked at her mother.

She had the same color hair as her mother.

But Carmen has the same color eyes as her father.

Then she looked at the girl standing between them.

It was her when she was four or five years old.

Then she looked at the files and saw the names of her mother and father.

Her mother was Sadie Knight married to Steve Knight when they were seventeen.

Had Carmen a year later it said.

They moved to Beacon Hill before Carmen was born.

They lived out in the woods and not a lot of people knew much about them.

Hot salty tears ran down her face as she leaned back into Stiles body. Stiles out his hands on her hips to keep her from falling.

"You ok Carmen?"

Stiles father asked her.

_**Carmen's POV**_

"You ok Carmen?"

Said Stiles father to me.

I looked over at him and nodded my head.

I couldn't talk cause my voice was gone.

Then the door banged opened making all of us jump.

Standing there was another man.

"Scott what you are doing here?"

He said and Scott looked at him.

While I slide the file under some paper on Stiles fathers desk.

"Dad we just came by to asked the Sheriff something before we went to school."

Scott said but his father saw me.

"Your that girl that vanished with her family. What happened and where are you parents at!"

He said with anger in his voice.

I didn't know why he was mad for.

I could hear Derek growling under his breath. But Stiles father stood up.

"She don't know anything. She lost her memory. Stiles brought her here."

I looked at him.

Scotts father looked at him.

"Really? Then why is she so clean?"

No one said anything.

"What I cant shower when I'm dirty?"

I said to him as I moved in front of him.

He took a step back a little shock.

"I didn't mean how that came out."

He said fast.

"I have no freaking clue what the hell happened then. I don't remember anything not even who or what my parents look like. I woke up in the middle of the woods alone. Where I stayed cause I had no clue what would have happen if I left. A name came to me a few days ago. Beacon Hill was all I could remember so I made my way here. And Stiles found me let me take a hot shower before bring me here. So I can see what happened to my family."

I growled with anger.

It was a lie but I knew how to make my self sound like I was telling the truth.

I don't like to lie but I didn't know him or trust him.

He just looked at me with shock on his voice.

"Where are you staying at so I can keep my eye on you?"

He said but the sheriff spoke before I could.

"She will be staying with us. Cause they where childhood friends."

He said and I looked at him.

So did the others.

I could see that he just remembered something that I didn't.

"Ok will if she remembers what happens I want to be the first to know. Got me?"

He said and Stiles father nodded and he left.

After he was gone I looked back at him.

"Where you just staying that or do you really remember that?"

I asked as he sat back down.

"I remember my wife talking to your mother a few times. They even asked us over for dinner a few times."

He said with a smile and I could feel his sadness.

"I know this is against the law to ask for the photo but is there any way that I could get a copy of it?"

I said in a low voice as I looked at him.

"I think that can be done. And I think we still have some old photos somewhere at the house with you and your parents."

He said as he looked at the clock.

"You guys better get going to school. Take Carmen with you cause I don't want her to be alone right now. With how your dad is acting I don't like it. I call the school to let them know that Carmen is coming to see the school for the day."

He said and we left for the school.

_**Stiles POV**_

I drove us back to the house to drop off Derek and Scott.

Carmen was looking out of the window.

"I know if I ask you if your ok isn't right. But I want to know how you are doing?"

I said not sure if that came out right.

She turned her head to look at me with her emerald eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm not ok but at the same time I'm a little happy that I'm getting somewhere with this. Then I'm worried about what the Doctor is really up to."

She said and she started to shack again.

I put one of my hands on her knees and she stopped shacking and put her own hand over mine.

I left it there till we got out of the jeep.

Scott pulled up next to us.

"I see you guys later I'm going to go and find Kira."

He said as he took off.

I walked to my first class with Carmen beside me.

The teacher didn't say thing as we sat in the back.

During the class I could see Carmen having a little fun with it.

It was time for lunch and we headed to the lunch room.

Scott had every one at the back where no one really sits at.

I sat next to Isaac and Carmen sat at next to me and at the end of the table.

The others were just looking at her.

"Who is she?"

Lydia said to me.

I turned my head.

"This is a old friend of mine. Carmen Knight."

I said and her eyes got huge.

"Really? That's nice."

But there was something in her eyes she wasn't tell us.

Carmen was looking at every one at the table.

I could tell she wanted to say something but she looked over her shoulder and kept her mouth shut.

"So Carmen how do you know Stiles?"

Lydia asked in a weird kind of tone.

Carmen looked around me to look at her.

A smile crept on her lips.

"We were in the same classes till I left."

She said as she put her head on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure why she was doing this for.

Lydia made a small angry sound and turned around and kissed Aidan. Carmen wasn't even look over there.

Then she sat up straight and looked over her shoulder.

I could see fear in her eyes but then she turned back around and put her head on the table.

Kira, Scott and the other wolfs that this look on their faces.

They had a little bit of a worry/pity look on there faces.

Then I could feel her shacking again.

I put my hand on her back and she jumps so bad that she fell off her set and on the floor.

Before I could ask her if she was ok.

She jumped to her feet and took off running out of the room.

I got up and followed her to a empty room.

She was sitting in a corner with her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head on them.

"Carmen?"

I said softly so I wouldn't scare her.

She didn't move but she did speak.

"Yes?"

She said with sadness in her voice.

I took a few steps closer to her.

"What happened?"

I asked her as I slowly walked over to her.

I could hear her take a deep breath as I knelt down in front of her.

"I know why he let me leave."

She said as she slowly looked at me.

Her emerald green eyes were red from crying.

"What do you mean?"

I asked her softly as I moved my hand and wiped away a few of her tears.

"The Doctor is here. He is following me. Now I'm so scared to go back to sleep. I don't want to be stuck in that hell again Stiles."

She said with numbness.

When she said my name it was like she was asking me.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

_ What have I done to deserve this?_

I wanted to tell her it was just a nightmare and it wasn't real.

But I was there and that would be a lie.

"I wish I knew so I could tell you."

I said and she just balled up again.

I wanted to pull her out of her sadness but I knew this was something she need to do her self.

But I'm going to be beside her helping her the best I can.

I wasn't looking at Carmen but she just threw her self at me again and I fell on my butt with her sitting between my legs.

With her arms around my neck and her face in my shoulder.

She wasn't crying it was like she just need a hug.

The ball rang and we got up and left the room.

But out side the door was every one.

Scott and the others.

Carmen kept her head down and her hair coving her face.

I gave them a little smile.

"I see you guys later."

I said then took Carmen to the last few class.

After school Carmen was calm and I took her back to the house.

I walked into the spare room.

We really don't use it much but it has a bed and its own shower.

I got stuff for the bed and Carmen followed me around.

Once the room was ready we head for my room.

We sat down on the bed and she looked really tired and scared.

I put my arm around her shoulders.

But she was looked at something on my desk.

Then she got up and walked over to it.

I couldn't see what she was doing.

"Who is this?"

Carmen asked as she turned back around.

Holding the picture of me and Malia.

"That's Malia Tate. She was my last girlfriend."

I said a little sad at what happened between us.

"What happened?"

She asked me slowly.

Not thinking.

"She didn't like being in her human form so Scott showed her how to turn back into a coyote."

I said then I gasped cause I just spilled the beans.

"How long has Scott been a werewolf?"

Carmen asked like she knew what he was.

I was in shock.

"For a while now. But how did you know?"

I asked but she just skipped what I asked.

"Who bit him? And what about the others at the school?"

She said and I was still shocked.

"Peter bit him and the others not really sure. But what gets me is that you know what they are."

I said as she put the picture back where she got it.

"I can tell that they weren't all human. Like Kira she's a fox."

She said.

"How did you know that?"

I asked with my mouth opened.

She walked back over to me and sat next to me.

"I really don't know how I know but it just come to me."

I could see she was hiding something from me but I wont rush her.

If she wanted to hurt me she could have killed me in the night.

_**Carmen's POV**_

I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't want to tell him that I could smell what they are.

I put my hand on his.

Its been so long since I had someone to touch that wasn't hurting me.

It must the my beast side cause they need to feel the touch of their pack.

"I'm sorry."

I said to him.

Stiles looked at me.

"For what?"

He said to me.

"For losing your girlfriend."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Its ok. She wanted to go back and as long as she is happy I'm happy."  
Stiles said as he turned away.

I could smell the sadness coming off him.

I put hand on the other side of his face and pulled him back so he could look at me.

Then I moved my head closer to his and brushed my lips against his. Our breath hit each others lips.

Then he moved in for the kiss.

I kissed him back and he pulled me closer to him.

I moved from the bed to his lap.

I could feel his erection threw his jeans.

I smiled into our kiss.

But I could hear someone out side.

I pulled back and got off.

"Whats wrong?"

Stiles said.

"Some is out side."

I said and he looked down at his erection.

"What great timing."

I'm going to the bathroom for a while.

Just stay here.

" It might be Scott."

Stiles said as he walked into his bathroom.

I sat on the bed and sure enough it was Scott but he wasn't alone. Every one from school was with him and this other guy.

That I never seen before.

I didn't like what I was looking at.

I got to my feet and had the window toward my back and every one in front of me.

"Where is Stiles?"

Scott asked me.

I pointed to the bathroom door.

"Stiles you ok?"

Said the new guy as he kept his eyes on me.

I felt like I was the bad guy which hurt me.

"Yes I'm fine I be out soon."

Came his voice.

All of them just watched me and I didn't like it at all.

No one talked or moved till Stiles came out.

"Whats going on?"

He said as he saw his friends on one side of the room and then there is me alone on the other side.

"What are you doing here Deaton?"

Stiles said.

"Your friends told me about what happened and what Lydia is feeling."

Deaton said to Stiles.

He looked at me then at them.

"What you guys think Carmen is bad?"

Stiles said.

Deaton looked at him.

"They are just worried. I'm here to see what I can do for her."

He said but there was something else behind what he was saying.

He took a step close to me and I took a step back and hit the window. "Why are you scared for?"

Deaton said to me.

"Cause what you said had a different mean to what you want Stiles to think."

I said and he looked at me.

"You're a smart one."

He said and I wish I could run.

"I can just read some people."

I said as he started to walk closer to me.

And the more scare I got.

As he got closer I couldn't take it any more.

And something weird happened.

He stopped and looked at something I couldn't see.

There was shock on his face.

"We have werewolves, hunters, banshees, humans and now we have a witch. And not just a witch but a very rare and very good White Witch." Deaton said and I was in shock just like the others.

"What does that mean? What is the difference in a witch?"

Lydia said like she wanted to get rid of me.

"There are Black Witches that are evil, then there are Witch Witches are good. They are very rare they wont hurt anything or anyone that is good." He said to them.

"Why are White Witches are rare?"

Stiles said as he looked at me.

"They are rare cause Black Witches will hunt them down and try to get their power which is a lot more powerful then their black magic. But they good ones were burned back in the day and they are still hunted by hunters." Deaton said as he looked at Allison.

Her eyes got wide as she looked at me.

"I read in some of my family's books. That there wasn't a black or white witches. If any one did magic was hunted down. They had some that fought back. Then there was some that didn't, they thought it was cause they knew they was evil and need to die."

She said with sadness in her voice.

"How can you tell I'm a white witch?"

I asked him.

He looked at something I couldn't see.

"The barrier you put up around your space when you were scared. I don't get a evil vibe coming off it. It's a good one."

Deaton said.

I took a deep breath and then I could feel the barrier slowly vanished. "What do you know about white witches?"

I asked him.

He had a sad look on his face.

"Not much since there isn't a lot of white witches left. So there isn't much books about them. If there is the black witches has them."

Deacon said.

I nodded and sat on the seal of the window.

Stiles were looking over at me.

I smiled a little.

But I couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

"Do you think that's how you know what they are?"

He asked me and I nodded my head.

"What are you two talking about?"

Scott asked us.

I looked at him.

"How do you like being a werewolf?"

I said and I could smell there shock.

"I know Deaton said werewolf's but how did you know I was one?" Scott said.

Something started to happen when Deaton said I was a white witch.

It was like that part of my brain let out my knowledge about magic.

My eyes started to change a little.

Before I couldn't see the color around them.

But now I could.

"Cause you, Derek, Isaac, Ethan and Aidan has the werewolf color around you, it is a warm brown/black/white. Kira has the Orange one of the fox around her but it has yellow in so that must make you a thunder Fox. And Lydia has a greenish blue for a banshee. And red for a hunter."

I said cause Talia had a book for white witches who could see the aura around people.

"Why red?"

Allison asked.

"Red is for blood that the hunters shed. I know that some hunters just kill for fun and the others try to keep evil down and good up. But back in the day a powerful white witch made it for those who can see the aura can tell the difference between every aura. Some do have the same colors but you just know if they are human or something a little more."

I said.

"What else do you remember?"

Stiles asked me.

"Just that Talia gave me a book about white witches and where my family home is at."

I said as I looked over at him.

"Could we go?"

I asked him.

Every one looked at him.

"We should wait till my dad gets home."

He said and I looked down.

"Ok."

I said.

_**No one's POV**_

Every one went down stairs and sat in the living room.

Stiles sat next to Carmen.

He was in shock to find out that Carmen is a witch but at lest she is a white witch.

Which means she is good and not evil.

Stiles knew she wants to go to her family home but he wants to wait till his father gets home.

So he could go with them so they don't get in trouble with Scotts father.

But every one was still not sure about Carmen.

After everything that has happened to them they just want to make sure that Carmen wasn't evil.

Deaton was watching Carmen, cause he never seen a white witch before.

Black witches on the other hand he seen a lot.

Carmen didn't like how quiet and every one besides Stiles were looking at her a lot.

Then the door opened and the Sheriff walked in and looked at every one that was in his living room.

"Umm why is every one here?"

He said as he looked at his son.

Then Stiles told him what happened.

"Really?"

Was all he could say.

"Yes sir."

Said Carmen as she looked at him.

Then she told him where the house is.

"That cant be. We been out there and there is nothing."

The Sheriff said.

"There is a barrier around it. If you don't know how to get in then you wont be able to."

Carmen said.

"Ok we can check it out."

He said and every one got up and headed for the cars.

Carmen rode with Stiles.

He had his hand on her knee as he drove and her hand was on top of his.

She told him were to go and it was a few miles behind Derek's old home.

"Stop please."

Carmen said to Stiles and he slowed down then stopped.

They got out and every one did the same.

"See there's no house."

Lydia said.

But Carmen walked a few steps and ran a finger down the air.

Then some light started to come out where her finger at.

Then she pulled one side so they could walk in.

One by one they walked in then Carmen came in.

_**Carmen's POV**_

We walked up to the old house.

I was starting to shack cause of what I saw.

But I just walked behind them.

As we walked in the house I was horrified at what I was seeing. "Every thing looks like it hasn't been touched."

Scott said.

I couldn't speak and I didn't want to go in.

There was so much blood everywhere.

Stiles looked back at me.

"Whats wrong?"

He asked and every one looked at her.

I had my hands over my mouth looking at everything.

I could see where the black magic hit the walls.

"Don't you see all the blood?"

I asked them.

"What blood?"

Scott said.

"The blood all over the place."

I said to him.

"I don't smell any blood."

Derek said.

I didn't get why I can see it.

Then I took a deep breath threw my nose and I could smell magic. "There is a barrier so if any one came here for the first time would see nothing wrong. I must have been here when it happened."

I said to them.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"If the memory is right I know how to take it off."

I said as I closed my eyes and started to say the words.

Then I could feel the magic started to fade.

When I opened my eyes every one was starting to see what I was seeing.

"Why couldn't we smell the dried blood?"

Scott said.

"I think it was cause of the magic."

I said as Stiles came over my side.

Then we walked around the house.

But there was blood every were.

I walked into a bedroom I saw to body's they where nothing but bones.

I walked closer to the body's.

This felt like Déjà vu.

I was alone in the room and something started to come back to me.

I saw a younger me walking in and seeing my parents laying there dead.

All the feeling from that day came back and I screamed.

_**Stiles POV**_

I was in the other room with Scott when we heard Carmen scream.

I took off running towards her scream.

She was in the middle of the room and wind was blowing around her and her hair was doing the same.

There was power coming off her.

Every one was behind me and I didn't know what to do.

But I had to get to her.

So I started to walk closer to her.

The more I got closer I saw two body's laying on the floor.

They were nothing but bones but they must be her parents.

"Carmen!"

I yelled over the wind.

She couldn't hear me but I pulled her into me and she was crying as she screamed.

She looked at me and started to calm down.

Then she put her face into my chest and cried.

"We should burry them."

Deaton said softly as he came in.

Carmen nodded but stayed in my arms as she cried more.

So I took Carmen to the only room that didn't have blood. It must have been her room when she was little.

I sat her on the bed.

She was breathing heard as she pulled away and looked around the room.

"This was my room?"

She asked me a little confused.

"I think so."

I said to her.

She got up and walked over to her book self.

Then she pulled down a book.

I walked over and looked over her shoulder.

The book she was looking at was a spell book.

I was in shock.

"You read this going up?"

I asked her.

She looked at me.

"I think so. My mom wanted to me to a jump on my training."

She said slowly as she pulled some more down.

I guess she was looking for something.

Then she found what she was looking for and started to mouth the worlds.

It was in a different langue that I didn't know.

Derek came in.

"Sorry to bother you but we are finished."

He said in a low voice.

Carmen looked at him.

"Thank you."

She said as we followed Derek to the back yard.

Carmen was in front of the graves of her parents.

Then her hands raised up her hand and I couldn't hear what she was saying.

Then to large white marble head stones shot out of the ground.

There had the names of her parents the year that they were born and killed.

She was shacking and I didn't know if it was from grief or rage.

Cause her back was towards us.

Deaton was looking at her.

Then she turned around to look at my dad.

"Would it be ok if I could take a few things?"

She said.

Dad looked at her then back at her parents grave.

"I don't think it would hurt. But we have to keep this quiet."

He said.

"Can do."

She said as she went back to the room.

I followed her as she opened her bag.

Then she started to put all the books and other things in the bag.

There was a lot of stuff she was putting in bag.

Then she went to the other room putting stuff in to her bag.

Deaton and the other followed her to the kitchen.

She was looking at a wall for a while.

Then she kicked it and a door opened and she went down some stairs. We all followed her to a cave.

"Oh my. This is a Great White Witches cave."

Deaton said in shock.

"Whats that?"

I asked him.

"This is the place were witches do there work at. But her mother was one of the most powerful white witch also known as a Great White Witch." He said as I watched Carmen packing everything.

"Ok I got everything what I need."

She said as she walked out of the room.

We followed her out side to the cars.

Then she waited for every one to live the barrier.

Then she put her bag down and put her arms up and spoke load. "Mother Earth I ask you to lend me your power! Sister Moon help me hid what was done."

As she spoke the wind blew hard as the barrier came down.

"Mother Earth burry this tainted house that evil has made. Burry this house deep in the Earth so it can be pure and one with you once more!"

She said and the ground shook as the house started to sink into the ground and the graves where the only thing was left.

"Why did you do that for?"

Dad said to her.

"Cause no one should see that. Cause they wouldn't believe what really happen here. Mother Earth will take care and reuse the house."

Carmen said.

Then she looked at Scott.

"Scott since you are the Alpha. I want to ask you something."

She asked.

Scott looked at her.

"Ok what is it?"

He said to her.

We all listen to them.

"I don't think you guys are going to be safe. While you are sleeping with the Doctor in the dream world."

She said as the warm wind blew.

"Ok so how are we going to do?"

He asked her.

"There is a book my mother had a book about dreams and how to protect your self while you are dreaming. But we should have a place that has room and I haven't slept there before. Cause he knows every place I slept. I can make the house safe before we sleep."

Carmen said as she yawned.

"Lets go to my house and talk more."

I said and every one nodded.

Me and Carmen got back into the jeep and followed every one back to the house.

Carmen looked so tired and up set.

I wish I could do something for her.

"How long would it take for you to look up the spell?"

I asked her.

She looked at me with red eyes from crying.

"Not long I hope. Cause I really need some sleep."

Carman said in a tired weak voice.


	3. Episode 3: The Brother That Got A New Si

_**Ok I just watched the last episode of Teen Wolf when they find Lydia. So things will keep going how they are. I'm so pissed at what happened. Not going to say what happened cause you have to watch and see. Any way so if you see it and then tell me about it. I know I watch it my self if I didn't then I wouldn't be doing this. Beside like I said before this was started a few weeks ago. Anything that happens in the show is not what I'm writing about. So please just go with it and don't say anything mean. **_

_**Episode 3: The Brother That Got A New Sister**_

_**Carmen's POV**_

We got back to Stiles home we sat down to talk.

"Ok so where should we do this at?"

I asked them after a while.

"Why not here?"

Lydia said in a nasty voice.

I had a hard time not rolling my eyes at her.

"I said we needed a place where I haven't slept before."

I said to her.

"Why cant you sleep at the same place?"

Allison asked.

"The Doctor knows this place already. If I put up the spells around the house he is already in the house."

I said to her.

"Who is this Doctor any way?"

Derek asked me and I could feel all the blood drain from my face.

My body started to shack.

Stiles who was sitting across the room got up and walked over to me. He put his hand over mine.

"He is pure evil. He loves to cut up people while they are alive and awake. While at lest with me he does. He's looking for something and he keeps saying I know what he wants. But I didn't know anything at the time. I still don't know what he wants. But he is crazy and he powerful in the dream world. He don't really talk he just laughs as he cuts."

I said.

They looked at me more confused.

"I really don't know what he is or how he became to be. Ever since I woke up in that woods. I could feel something following me around. When I was wake I couldn't see what was following me. But every time I slept he would show him self."

I said remembering how it started.

"At first I thought he was a memory but the more time went on the more real he became. Then I started to find my self in his _place_. That's where he kept me at while I sleep. I feared of going to sleep. So you would stay up for a few days till I couldn't keep my eyes open. I could go into a deep sleep were I wouldn't dream. But soon after that he was able trap me for a while."

I took a deep and looked at my feet.

Trying to keep my self from losing control.

"The more he dug inside me the more he could keep me from waking up. Some times I could get away and wake up. But soon he could just keep me there for as long as he wanted. At points I would just give up and he would let me go so I could heal. He knew I would have to sleep sooner or later. Now that I have some of my memory back and my knowledge of magic."

I said as I looked up at them.

Lydia was giving me a go-to-hell look and every one else has this look on their faces.

They didn't know if they should believe me or not.

I licked my dry lips.

"I don't care if you don't believe me but I just don't want anything to happen to any of you."

I said as I gave Stiles a quick look at the corner of my eye.

"Why would you do something like that for people you don't know?" Scott asked me.

I looked over at him.

"Why not?"

I said back to him.

He looked at me.

Kira was looked at me then to him.

"I'm not the kind of person who would let anyone die because of me. Till I can find a way to stop him its my job to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone."

I said with more fierce in my voice.

Cause that's how I am and what my father taught me. . . .while that's what I think.

I still cant remember a lot of him.

Mother on the other hand I remember a lot.

When I was four she started to teach me how to use my magic.

That's when I started to show signs of magic.

She started me out on easy stuff.

Like making a seed grow and lighting a candle with my breath.

I was a fast learner and mother wanted to skip some of the steps.

But she wanted me to learn the rules of magic and what happens when you break them.

Breaking some of the rules wouldn't hurt you but if you do it with evil in your heart you will start becoming a black witch.

But if you do it out of love then your power will get stronger.

Mother said you shouldn't break the rules unless you really have to and not to make your power stronger.

"What about Derek's loft?"

Ethan said and Derek growled at him.

"That wouldn't be a good place."

I said as I pulled out the book and started to read what I would need for the spells.

"Ok what about my place?"

Allison asked.

"Do you live in a house?"

I asked and she told me she lived in a apt.

"That wouldn't be good just like the loft. You have people all around you. Its not safe. A house you can bless the yard that is one barrier to get threw. Then bless the house inside and out, that's another two barriers. Then the barriers that will go around the places were we sleep."

I said and I was thinking about something else.

"How many of you wear belts?"

I asked as I read more.

"Why?"

Lydia asked before anyone else could.

"Cause there is something I want to try and belts is something that can work a lot better then anything else. Unless you guys want to get them tattooed?"

I said to them. I could tell they didn't want to get tattoos.

"I thought so. Yeah will I have to make one then try it out first."

I said as I lean into Stiles.

"What about my house?"

Scott said and I looked up at him.

"Don't you live with your mother?"

I said to him.

He nodded his head.

"She's human right?"

I asked him.

"Yes she is but I don't want her there when this is going on."

He said worried for his mother.

"She could stay here."

Stiles father said.

So Scott left the room to call his mother and tell her whats going on.

We got to Scotts house and I went to the kitchen.

"So how are we going to dived up the rooms?"

Kira asked Scott.

I pocked my head out.

"That's not going to be good idea. Beds are a main way of him finding you. That's how _he_ can find where you live. The dream world is different from the real world. But with beds its like a red flag. But if you sleep in places that really aren't beds. That's why I stayed in the woods and moved around a lot."

I said as I went back to the kitchen to start the different spells.

Stiles walked in and sat at the table to watch me work.

Scott and the others moved stuff around the living room so every one would fit in there.

I crushed the dried ingredients for the out side.

As I crushed and mixed them I spoke in Welsh for the spell.

It was still early and I knew no one has eaten.

"Stiles do you know what every one would like to eat?"

I asked him and he looked at me.

"I don't really know what every one likes. Sorry."

He said with sorry in his voice.

"Don't worry about it I find something."

I said as I started to work a little bet faster.

Cause I was hungry as while.

"Scott?"

I said softly as the first one was finished.

"Yes?"

He said as he came into the kitchen.

"What is the moon going to be tonight?"

I asked him.

"It is going to be a full moon. Why?"

He said as he sat next to Stiles.

Slowly every one started to come into the kitchen.

That is besides Lydia.

"Cause the full moon is one of the strongest part of good magic for witches."

I said softly as I started one the next one for the outside of house. "Why is the moon good for witches?"

Ethan asked me.

I didn't looked up but kept working as I spoke.

"Some covens dance naked under the full moon. Did you know that?" I asked them all.

But no one spoke.

"That is cause the moon's beams are light and good. The sun's beams that shine down from hitting the moon. My mother use to say the full moon or sister moon's light is the light of life. With out the light from the sun there couldn't be life with out the sun."

I said as I stopped and looked up at them.

"The sun isn't something witches mess with cause you will be _burned_ by it. Back in the day of witch burnings. Fire is part of the sun in some part. You don't mess with the sun's beams cause its to powerful. But the beams that bounces off the moon is powerful but not as powerful as the sun. We dance naked under the full moons light to take a little bit of that power. But at the same time we give back the power we took the last time we danced. Mother told me that a real witch don't use the moon's magic but to help it heal it. She use to give some of her magic to the moon."

I said as I went back to work.

"What does that mean?"

Kira asked.

"This spell has to be done tonight under the full moon cause it will be more powerful while we sleep. Turning the day not so much but it will still protect anyone that is sleeping in this house. I put up a barrier at your house Stiles so your father and Scotts mom will be safe."

I said as I finished with the other spells.

"Stiles will you take me to the store?"

I asked him and he nodded.

_**Stiles POV**_

Carmen and I walked around the store.

She picked up a lot of different kinds of food.

"What do you like to eat?"

She asked me.

I smiled at her as we walked closer to each other.

"It doesn't matter to me."

I said to her.

The bags under her eyes looked darker then before.

"Ok. . . .Stiles?"

She said as she stopped in the empty aisle and looked at me.

I looked into her emerald green eyes.

Carmen was searching for something.

"Yes Carmen?"

I said to her.

She bit her lower lip nerves about something.

"I. . .I . .I wanted to know. . .what. .we are?"

Carmen said slowly and not sure if she wanted to say that or not.

I licked my lips not sure what to say.

"What do you want us to be?"

I said to her as I moved closer to her.

So she is standing me in front.

Carmen looked up at me and I looking down at her.

"I don't know Stiles. I never felt anything for any one before. I was always alone since that day. When you came into my dream I almost gave up hope. You are my first and I want what ever you want us to be."

She said softly and not sure.

I put my hands on her hips.

After Malia left me I thought I would never feel anything for another girl.

But Carmen brings out a side of me that Malia couldn't.

I thought there was something wrong with me.

But it was just that I never found the right girl.

"I want us to be together. If that's ok with you?"

I said as I moved my head closer to hers.

A tear ran down her face as she reached up to kissed me.

The kiss was soft and sweet but we pulled away and Carmen smiled a little.

"Its fine with me. But your friends don't like me."

She said.

I knew they didn't trust her.

"They just need to get to know you better. Its not like they don't like you. . .they just don't trust you right now."

I said as she pulled away and started to walk again.

I smiled as put my hand over hers as she pushed the cart.

Since she wouldn't let me do it.

When she was done we paid and headed back to Scotts house.

Every one was sitting in the living room watching T.V.

Carmen took the bags to the kitchen and started to cook.

I sat with every one but then Derek got up and went to the kitchen.

I just watched the T.V.

_**Derek's POV**_

Before they got back Scott and every one said to keep a eye on Carmen.

Scott wants to believe Stiles but with everything that has happened.

We have to make sure that Carmen can be trusted.

So when they came back Carmen went to the kitchen.

No one was going to go and keep a eye on her.

So I got up and went in there.

Carmen was cleaning up the stuff she was making earlier.

She looked up at me but didn't say anything.

I sat in front of her as she finished cleaning it up and then moved everything out of the kitchen.

Then she came back in.

"Why did you do that?"

I asked her.

Carmen waved her head over the place she was cutting and it looked like fire coming out her hand.

It touched the cutting board but it didn't burn or blacken it.

I could feel the heat coming off it.

It was hotter then anything I every felt before.

"What kind of fire is that?"

I asked her.

Cause it smelt magically and powerful.

"Its dragons fire. Not a lot of witches can use dragons fire."

She said.

"Dragons aren't real."

I said to her.

She smiled at me but it wasn't like any kind of smile I ever seen before.

It was a wolfish smile.

"Werewolves, banshees and other things are real but dragons cant be real? Come on Derek they are just as powerful as anything else. They learned to turn into humans. My mother had a best friend that was a dragon. He showed me the way of the Fire Dragon Clan. I had the power to use their magic."

She said as she started to cook.

I was in shock what she just said.

"Is he still alive?"

I asked her.

She looked at me as she started to cut the meat.

"I don't really know. Its been years and they like to hid. So he could be alive or dead."

Carmen said a little sad.

"Why don't you go and look for him?"

I asked her.

She put the meat in the frying pan and put some herbs in it.

"Cause they can change their looks. He could come up to me and I wouldn't know if it was him. That's how they live their lives, since they are very hard to kill."

She said and I knew she was very sad.

The food started to smell great.

Then she started to make home made pasta.

"You really know how to cook."

I said to her.

She looked up at me.

"Oh yes my father loved to cook everything from scratch. He even hunted so my mom didn't have to work so hard."

She said with a small smile.

I couldn't help my self but to smile as while.

There was something about her that made you what see her smile. "What did you mother do?"

I asked her.

The smile faded as she did other things for dinner.

"She wrote books. Mostly cook books since my father made up his know stuff. But you wont find her work in your books stores. They were for people like them. You could say."

Carmen said as she looked at me.

It looked like she was trying to remember something but there was pain coming off her.

"Does it hurt you when you try and remember something?"

I asked her and her face turned red.

"Just a little but pain is something I can deal with."

She said with fire in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

I said for bring it up.

She shook her head.

"Not your fault that the Doctor found me."

Carmen said with fear this time in her voice.

Who ever this Doctor is must really did a number on her.

I wanted to say something to her but I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything."

She said making me jump a little.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

I said as I eyed her closely.

"Sorry but it was written in your eyes. I'm good at seeing what people are feeling."

Carmen said like she didn't want to see that.

While if I was her I could be the same way.

"It must suck for you."

I said to her.

She let out a small soft laugh.

"You have no idea. Some people are easier then other. I have meant a few that I couldn't and it was really nice."

Carmen said as she brought over a spoon full of the broth she was making.

She blew on it then held it out for me to try it.

I wasn't so sure but I watched her the hole time and she didn't put anything in it that I didn't know.

So I put the spoon in my mouth.

The taste of it made my taste buds wanting more.

"That is some great broth."

I said to her as she rinsed off the spoon.

"Really? I haven't really cooked since I was little with my dad."

She said with tears in her eyes.

I got up and walked over to her.

Carmen turned her back on me so I had to turn her back around.

So I could look at her.

Just one tear rolled down her face and I wiped it away.

It was like when I was younger with my younger sister.

I smiled down at her.

"I know you miss your family. I miss mine a lot to. I was very close with my mother. She would have wanted me to be happy. I bet yours would want you to do the same."

I said.

Then she hugged me and I could feel her shack but the smell that was coming off her was pain.

I looked down at the same time she looked up.

Her eyes started to glow and then everything went black.

_** When I opened my eyes I was back in my family home. **_

_** It looked the same when I was growing up.**_

_** "Where am I?" **_

_** I said to my self.**_

_** "I think we came back to a memory." **_

_** Carman said beside me.**_

_** I jumped a little to see her there. **_

_** Then someone was coming down the stairs. **_

_** My mouth fell opened. **_

_** It was a younger me and my mother came in.**_

_** "Derek we have a guest." **_

_** She said as the younger me walked over to her.**_

_** "Who is it?"**_

_** He or I said. **_

_** Then mother move to the said and there was a girl coved in blood standing there. **_

_** I heard Carmen gasped.**_

_** "That's me when I was younger." **_

_** She said softly. **_

_** "Carmen what happened to you?"**_

_** Said the younger me as he moved closer to her. **_

_** Tears were running down her face before she threw her self at the younger me. **_

_** "B-brother!" **_

_** She said be for she broke down and cried. **_

_** Mother looked at me with sad eyes. **_

_** "Her parents were just killed by something. I don't know what happed but Carmen came out of the barrier and she wouldn't let me go in. She said no one should very go in again." **_

_** Mother said to the younger me. **_

_** "Take her up to the bathroom and get her cleaned up please Derek." She said and the younger me took her up stairs. **_

_** We followed them up there and the younger me turned on the hot water. **_

_** "Ok I be out side while you get-" **_

_** He said but before he could finish Carmen just climbed into the tub with all of her clothes one.**_

_** As I watched the memory started to come back to me. **_

_** "Will that's one way to do it." **_

_** The younger me said. **_

_** Carmen the older one that is standing next to me didn't say anything but just watch them. **_

_** The younger me just sat on the floor by the tub as Carmen closed the curtain. **_

_** Soon Carmen started to drop her bloody clothes on the floor a few feet way from were I was sitting. **_

_** Then she started to cry and the younger me didn't know what to do. "Its going to be ok Carmen. We will find who ever did this to him and make sure he will pay."**_

_** He said to her.**_

_** I couldn't see that the Carmen in the shower was doing. **_

_** But the big one walked over and went in to the tub with the little one.**_

_** I couldn't move from the stop I was at. **_

_** "Why cant I move?" **_

_** I said to her.**_

_** She pocked her head out of the shower.**_

_** "Cause this is a memory we are sharing. I was in the tub so I'm aloud to go in and see. You never went in back then." **_

_** She said but before I could say anything. **_

_** The younger me spoke. **_

_** "Sister?"**_

_** He said and small Carmen's voice spoke. **_

_** "I know but I don't want you guys to. If who ever did this could kill them. Then they could kill you too and brother I don't want anything to happen to you or your family. They been like my other family all this years. I cant lose you guys as while." **_

_** She said and then the memory started to fade.**_

We were standing back in Scotts kitchen.

We looked at each other and she moved her hand up and wiped away a tear.

I didn't know I had them in my eyes.

She smiled a little.

"Brother."

Carmen said like she did back then.

I smiled down at her.

"Sister."

I said as I hugged her.

I don't get why I forgot that.

Carmen was like a sister to me growing us.

Since she didn't have any real brothers or sister.

Mom was going to make her part of the family.

But then Carmen and mom started to talk a lot and being alone. Carmen was sharing a room with Cora.

Mother was about to talk to me about something.

When Cora came in saying Carmen just vanished in front of her.

She pulled away and started to finish cooking.

_**Stiles POV**_

When dinner was ready we all headed for the kitchen.

Derek was helping Carmen putting the dishes of food on the table. There was a lot of food for every one.

Every one sat down and Derek past around the food.

Every one put food on their plat.

Then I started to eat and it was really good.

"Mmm this is really good Carmen."

I said and she blushed.

"Thanks. I had help."

She said as she looked at Derek.

Who had his mouth full of food.

Every one else just slowly took bits.

Will I know me and Derek had at lest four plants of food.

When everything was down Carmen got up and started to put everything away and do the dishes.

I walked over to her and helped her out.

It didn't take long to finish the dishes.

Then she grabbed her spells and headed out side.

The full moon was out in the middle of the sky.

She slowly walked around the yard.

Carmen spoke softly as she went from the front of the yard to the back and around to the front again.

I watched her and so was Derek.

The way he was watching made him look like a guard dog.

Watching over a pack member.

I couldn't help but to smile at that.

He is a werewolf but still it's a little funny.

"Whats so funny?"

Derek said as we moved inside so Carmen can do the second barrier. "Its nothing."

I said fast but he looked at me.

And his eyes turned blue.

"The way you were looking at Carmen made me think of a guard dog and you a werewolf."

I said and he even smiled a little.

"Yeah will Carmen is like family to me."

He said as he looked away from me.

"Did she remember something?"

I asked him.

He looked back at me and his eyes turned back to normal.

"We shared a memory we both had. It was the day she came to live with use after her parents where killed."

He said softly.

I knew she knew his mother but that was something else.

"Carmen never had any brothers or sister. Her mother thought it would be nice for her to have some friends her own age. Since she was home schooled she didn't have any friends. My mother and her mother became friends and we hung out a lot."

He said to me.

"She is like a sister to me. I just wish I knew why I cant remember." Derek said with a growl to him self.

Carmen came in to the house and started the third barrier.

I was in shock at what he just told me.


	4. The Spells and The Doctor

_**Episode 4: The Spells and The Doctor**_

_**No one's POV**_

Carmen started to put symbols around the room.

Scott looked at them.

"Don't worry Scott they will vanish when everything is over."

Carmen said as she went to the kitchen.

Every one started to get ready for bed.

The girls got the couches while the guys have the floor.

Scott heard the table being moved and got up to go look.

Carmen was sitting in the middle of a huge circle with the same symbols as the living room.

But there was some different symbols on the inside of the circle.

She was sitting in the middle of it with her back towards me.

"What are you doing Carmen?"

He said to her.

She turned around and looked up at him.

"Sorry Scott but this is the only spot big enough for me to sleep."

She said as she turned back around and laid down.

Scott watched her ball up with out a pillow or cover.

He got a glass of water and before he could walk out of the room.

Scott could hear Carmen's breathing got softer as she slept.

He walked back to his spot beside Stiles.

Stiles was fast a sleep and soon so was Scott.

_** Every one was in a house. **_

_** They looked at each other wounding why they are were here. **_

_** Stiles were looking around the room.**_

_** There was a door going out of the room on each wall. **_

_** "Why does this look so familiar?" **_

_** Stiles said to him self. **_

_** "What do you mean?"**_

_** Scott asked him.**_

_** But Carmen's voice came out of the shadows behind them.**_

_** Making every one jump.**_

_** "We're at the Doctor's place. But it feels like his not here." **_

_** She said as she came out of the shadows and stood next to Stiles. Every one could see her shacking with fear.**_

_** "How do you know he's not here?" **_

_** Stiles asked her. **_

_** He kept looking over his shoulder at the door that was behind him. "Cause there is no evil vibe coming off this place. Then when I'm here you can hear him talking and looking for me." **_

_** She said as she put her face into Stiles arm. **_

_** "Where is Lydia?" **_

_** Allison said as she looked around.**_

_** Carmen looked up and around. **_

_** "I don't know. I really hope she didn't go off by her self. This place is a living nightmare. There is so many rooms here you wont find your way out for a while. But no matter how hard you try you always end up in the room of horror." **_

_** Carmen said in a scared voice. **_

_** Derek could smell her fear and was worried about her. **_

_** "If he's not here then its safe right?" **_

_** Scott said to her. **_

_** Carmen looked at him with full of fear in her eyes. **_

_** "I don't really know if it is really safe. He has his shadow cats. But they might just be sleeping while he is gone. They cant wake up with out him telling them to." **_

_** Carmen said as her voice shook with fear. **_

_** "So should we spilt up?" **_

_** Allison asked. **_

_** "NO! !" **_

_** Carmen yelled. **_

_** Every one looked at her. **_

_** "This place might be huge but its better to stay together. . .while you guys can go I just stay here and wait." **_

_** Carmen said.**_

_** They were about to pick a door when Stiles spoke.**_

_** "You said we should stay together. Like it or not you know this place better then any of us. You took me to the white room, running full speed with out slowing down. You have to come with us." **_

_** He said and every one stared at him with shock. **_

_** Carmen bit her lip till it started to bleed. **_

_** Then when she looked up at them there was no fear in her eyes. **_

_** "Ok but just don't walk off no matter what. This dream isn't like the ones you had before. The Doctor made this place like a maze. But it changes a lot but if you know which door to take you can find your way. Still he is crazy as hell so he put up traps to catch me if I ran."**_

_** Her voice had fire in it. **_

_** Scott looked at them. **_

_** "You heard her so stay close. If you hear anything let the rest know and we all can go and look. You got me?" **_

_** He said and every one nodded their heads. **_

_** Ever since the battle Scott took more charge with his alpha side towards his friends. **_

_** Cause after one of them died and then came back to life. **_

_** He didn't want to lose anyone again. **_

_** Kira's mother gave her life to bring her back.**_

_** "Every one ready?" **_

_** Carmen said as she looked at them. **_

_** They nodded and Carmen walked threw a door and they followed her. **_

_** "What the hell is that smell?"**_

_** Aidan said. **_

_** Every one covered their noses, beside Carmen who is used to it. "That is the smelling of death, pain, evil and torture." **_

_** Carmen said as she turned her back on them. **_

_** "That cant be the smell." **_

_** Ethan said.**_

_** "How would you know?" **_

_** Stiles said but the look on the twins face's told them. **_

_** "That might be what it smells out of the dream. But here in this dream the smell never goes away. It just stays and gets more powerful you can say. Just wait this room isn't as bad as some of the other rooms." Carmen said as she started to walk again. **_

_** They went to other rooms which was worse. **_

_** There was dead things every were. **_

_** Blood and guts all over the walls and floors. **_

_** Kira was shacking with what she was seeing.**_

_** "How can someone do this?" **_

_** She asked Scott but he just shrugged cause he didn't know. **_

_** Then they came to the Room of Horror. **_

_** This was the room where Stiles and Carmen first meant. **_

_** Carmen started to shack more then Kira.**_

_** "What is that?" **_

_** Allison said in a sick kind of voice.**_

_** "That's the table where he likes to cut and play." **_

_** Carmen said barley making a sound. **_

_** They all looked at her. **_

_** She was up against wall, shacking with fear. **_

_** The wolfs smelt her fear before but this was 100 times worst then back home. **_

_** Carmen started to breath harder and faster. **_

_** "Carmen you need to calm down."**_

_** Stiles said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.**_

_** "Why are you so scared for?" **_

_** Aidan said as he crossed his arms as he looked at her.**_

_** Scott growled at him. **_

_** "I spent most of my life on that table, that blood, that smell is from me." **_

_** Carmen said as she peaked over at him. **_

_** "I would like to see you stripped down chained to that table. Knowing no one is coming for you. No matter how loud I screamed, cried, and pleaded. No one came, he wouldn't stop what he was going. Being trapped in a nightmare not knowing if you are ever going to wake up. I like to see you do all that. Then tell me if you wouldn't be scared." **_

_** Carmen said as she gritted her teeth at him. **_

_** They looked at her with knew eyes. **_

_** "So you weren't making it up then?" **_

_** Ethan said in shock.**_

_** Carmen looked at them hurt. **_

_** "How could some one make this up? I wouldn't wish this on no one." **_

_** She said as she moved to the next door.**_

_** They followed her not saying a word. **_

_** They kept on looking from room to room.**_

_** But no one found anything that had to do with Lydia or found her scent. **_

_** This went on for hours it felt like.**_

Every one woke up at the same time.

They looked at each other then looked at Lydia who seemed to be ok. "Why is every one staring at me for?"

She said to them.

"What did you dream about?"

Allison asked her best friend.

Lydia smiled at her.

"Same thing I dream about. . . .girl stuff. Why do you ask?"

She said to them.

They all looked at each other.

"We went into Carmen's dream."

Stiles said.

Carmen came into the room looking bad.

"That wasn't my dream. Its more like a place that someone can summon you to."

She said as she slide down the wall to sit down.

It looked like her strength as very low.

She could barely stand on her feet.

They all looked at her with worry besides Lydia and Aidan.

"Whats wrong with you?"

Stiles asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"I used up most of my power to make sure every one would wake up." She said as her stomach started to growl.

Scott got up and headed for the kitchen to make every one some breakfast.

Stiles helped her to the kitchen and sat her at the table.

The circle she made was gone and the table was back where it was before she moved it.

Carmen sat there with Stiles sitting next to her.

Carmen leaned on Stiles so she wouldn't fall over.

Scott watch his best friend watching Carmen.

He knew that look on his face.

Scott smiled as he turn his back on them.

He hoped that they would be happy and it wouldn't end like the last time Stiles had a girlfriend.

_**Stiles POV**_

Carmen looked so tired and worn out.

Scott put a huge plate of food in front of her.

Then called the others to eat.

I smiled as I eat as while.

Carmen wolfed down the food and she looked a lot better.

After she had some food in her she started to do the dishes.

I helped her out with them.

"Carmen why did we go to that place last night?"

I asked her.

She looked at me.

"I don't know. It might be the spells trying to tell us something. Maybe a way to beat him. . . .then again it might be the Doctor trying to trap us. But he cant get back to his place while the spells are here."

Carmen said to me.

I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me and kissed her.

I could feel her lips move into a smile as she kissed me back.

Then she pulled away and looked up at me with her face red.

Then Derek came into the kitchen and looked at us.

"We are going to leave for a while. We be back later."

Derek said as he turned to leave.

"Make sure you guys come back here for sleep."

Carmen said to him.

He waved his hand as he walked out of the room.

I looked at her and took her hand.

Then I pulled her to the living room.

Every one was gone be sides us.

I turned on the T.V and laid next to Carmen on the couch.

There wasn't really much on.

Carmen was in front of me on the couch.

I had my arms around her as we laid.

Then she rolled over to look at me.

She started to kiss my neck and it felt really great.

"Mmm that feels great."

I said into her ear.

She giggled as pressed her body up against mine.

It felt great as I moved my hands down her back to her butt.

"Stiles I'm getting turned on."

She said in a husky voice.

I smiled as I moved under her so she was on top of me.

She sat up and moved her hips as she closed the curtains.

I moved my hands up her legs to her hips.

Then I lifted her shirt up and took it off.

Carmen lowed her self down and kissed me as I unhooked her bra.

It was a few hours later and we had our clothes back on.

"I better make the smell of our sex vanish before they come back." Carmen said with a purr to her voice.

I kissed her before I answered.

"Why?"

I said not really thinking.

Carmen licked my lips.

"Cause werewolves have a great scents of smell."

Carmen said.

I smiled at her.

"Yea that would be good."

I said and she waved her hand and said something that I didn't understand.

I couldn't tell if it worked or not.

Carmen sniffed the air and then turned back to me.

"That's better."

She said as she moved her head to my neck.

Then she sat up and looked over to the window.

"Their back Stiles."

Carmen said as she helped me up.

We sat down side by side but she had her head on my arm.

As every one walked in they sat around us.

"So what did you to do while we were gone?"

Lydia said.

I looked at her.

She seemed to change since Carmen came back or our lives.

"Just watch T.V."

I said to her.

There was something in her eyes that wasn't there before.

Then she blinked and it was gone.

It must have been my mind playing tricks on me.

_**The Doctors POV**_

I saw her and the others.

They don't know whats going on.

But I need the symbols to be gone.

I just have to wait and then move.

Carmon will soon be mine.

She has the power that I need to get out.

Carmon wont know what hit her till its to late.


End file.
